Cameo
"Cameo" is a song by Lovelyz, and the third track in their second studio album, R U Ready?. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 너의 눈만 보면 떨려서 나도 몰래 자꾸 숨게 돼 어색한 팔 어색한 대사 지/미 나는 주인공이 될 수 없는 걸까 Take 1 Take 2 NG만 쌓여 Take 4 and Take 5 언제쯤 자연스러워질까요 Scene number One two three four five six seven eight 꽤 오래 됐는데 언? 가 한번쯤 나를 알아봐줄까요 이대로 엔딩이 날 것만 같아 마음만 졸이죠 이름은 알까요 나는 Cameo 빛나는 널 볼 때 너무 아파요 잘할 수도 있는데 잘하고 싶은 마음만 앞서 One two three four five six seven eight NG만 쌓이죠 몰랐겠지만 사실 우린 스쳐갔던 씬이 많은 걸 짧은 인사 짧았던 대화 지애/예 너의 상대역이 될 순 없는 걸까 Take 1 Take 2 NG만 쌓여 Take 4 and Take 5 언제쯤 자연스러워질까요 Scene number One two three four five six seven eight 꽤 오래 됐는데 언? 가 한번쯤 나를 알아봐줄까요 이대로 엔딩이 날 것만 같아 마음만 졸이죠 이름은 알까요 나는 Cameo 빛나는 널 볼 때 너무 아파요 잘할 수도 있는데 잘하고 싶은 마음만 앞서 One two three four five six seven eight NG만 쌓이죠 나 소심해도 그대의 Spotlight 받고 싶은걸요 다음 편에 이 다음 편에 끝이 보이는 걸 어떡해 언제쯤 자연스러워질까요 Scene number One two three four five six seven eight 꽤 오래 됐는데 언? 가 한번쯤 나를 알아봐줄까요 이대로 엔딩이 날 것만 같아 마음만 졸이죠 이름은 알까요 나는 Cameo 빛나는 널 볼 때 너무 아파요 잘할 수도 있는데 잘하고 싶은 마음만 앞서 One two three four five six seven eight NG만 쌓이죠 |-|Ronanization= neoye nunman bomyeon tteollyeoseo nado mollae jakku sumge dwae eosaekhan pal eosaekhan daesa Jis/Mij naneun juingongi doel su eomneun geolka Take 1 Take 2 NGman ssahyeo Take 4 and Take 5 eonjejjeum jayeonseureoweojilkayo Scene number One two three four five six seven eight kkwae orae dwaenneunde eonjenga hanbeonjeum nareul arabwajulkayo idaero endingi nal geonman gata maeumman jorijyo ireumeun akkayo naneun Cameo binnaneun neol bol ttae neomu apayo jalhal sudo inneunde jalhago shipeun maeumman apseo One two three four five six seven eight NGman ssahijyo mollatgetjiman sashil urin seuchyeogatdeon sshini maneun geol jjalbeun insa jjalbatdeon daehwa JE/Ye neoye sangdaeyeogi doel sun eomneun geolkka Take 1 Take 2 NGman ssahyeo Take 4 and Take 5 eonjejjeum jayeonseureoweojilkayo Scene number One two three four five six seven eight kkwae orae dwaenneunde eonjenga hanbeonjeum nareul arabwajulkayo idaero endingi nal geonman gata maeumman jorijyo ireumeun alkkayo naneun Cameo binnaneun neol bol ttae neomu apayo jalhal sudo inneunde jalhago shipeun maeumman apseo One two three four five six seven eight NGman ssahijyo na soshimhaedo geudaeye Spotlight batgo shipeungeoryo daeum pyeone i daeum pyeone kkeuchi boineun geol eotteokhae eonjejjeum jayeonseureoweojilkayo Scene number One two three four five six seven eight kkwae orae dwaenneunde eonjenga hanbeonjeum nareul arabwajulkayo idaero endingi nal geonman gata maeumman jorijyo ireumeun alkkayo naneun Cameo binnaneun neol bol ttae neomu apayo jalhal sudo inneunde jalhago shipeun maeumman apseo One two three four five six seven eight NGman ssahijyo |-|English= Whenever I see you eyes, I get so nervous Without knowing, I’m hiding from you Awkward arms, awkward lines Will I ever become the star of the show? Take 1 Take 2 Only NGs keep increasing Take 4 and Take 5 When will I start being natural? Scene number One two three four five six seven eight It’s been a while When will you recognize me? I feel like the ending will come like this I feel so anxious Do you know my name? I’m a cameo Whenever I see the shining you, it hurts so much I could be good too But my desire to be good gets ahead of me One two three four five six seven eight Only NGs keep increasing You probably didn’t know But there were a lot of scenes where we passed each other Short greetings, short conversations Can’t I be your co-star? Take 1 Take 2 Only NGs keep increasing Take 4 and Take 5 When will I start being natural? Scene number One two three four five six seven eight It’s been a while When will you recognize me? I feel like the ending will come like this I feel so anxious Do you know my name? I’m a cameo Whenever I see the shining you, it hurts so much I could be good too But my desire to be good gets ahead of me One two three four five six seven eight Only NGs keep increasing Even though I’m timid I want to receive your spotlight Next episode, next episode I see the end, what do I do? When will I start being natural? Scene number One two three four five six seven eight It’s been a while When will you recognize me? I feel like the ending will come like this I feel so anxious Do you know my name? I’m a cameo Whenever I see the shining you, it hurts so much I could be good too But my desire to be good gets ahead of me One two three four five six seven eight Only NGs keep increasing Category:Songs Category:R U Ready?